On/off switches are extensively utilized in devices requiring full power only. This is typically accomplished by either a manual toggle switch that is manually opened and closed by the operator, or a remotely controlled circuit. In the remotely controlled circuit, a counter counts the number of pulses of a transmitted signal to toggle a relay to open or close a switch.
The operator is required to be at the location of the switch for the manual toggle switch. In the case of the remotely controlled circuit, if a signal is inappropriately transmitted, the switch will be activated. Further, the counter cannot be controlled by the operator based on the duration of the transmitted signal.